An unforgettable journey
by editsullivan
Summary: While on a journey to rescue Jyn's father, for the first time, Rey experiences a new way of pleasure, when one night while they are camping in the forest, in the privacy of their tent, Jyn would show her an unforgettable passionate night that will leave Rey wanting more. Rated M for mature!


**An unforgettable journey**

"Do you think we would find him there?" Rey asked, as she sat on the slowly decaying wood log and blankly stared into the fire.

"Yes." Jyn Erso replied, sitting across from her, also gazing at the hungry orange flames. "I believe my father is kept in that facility." Then her facial expression changed and with a sad tone she said.

"I hadn't seen him in years." With sorrowful green eyes, she looked at Rey's and asked. "Do you think he is going to be happy to see me again?"

"Of course." Rey reprimanded her with a mischievous smile. "Don't be silly."

"I know, I shouldn't…but." Jyn said feeling extremely emotional at the moment.

"But what?" Rey asked, and then she got up and sat down beside Jyn.

"I." She started to say. "I'm not sure if he would even recognize me. It's been decades since we had seen each other."

"Everything is going to be alright." Rey assured her, as she placed her hand on Jyn's shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"If you say so." Jyn looked at Rey, and then she let out a small smile and said. "You are such a beautiful person Rey. Thank you for being my friend."

Smiling back at her, Rey replied.

"I'm glad to be your friend...Jyn."

For a few seconds, there was a momentary awkwardness, as they stared into each other's eyes. Swiftly looking away from her burning gaze, Rey stood up and said in a hurry.

"We better get some rest." Then she added as she walked closer to the fire. "Go ahead, I'll take care of the fire."

Standing up, Jyn stretched her lean body and then she approached their tent.

After she climbed in, she quickly removed her boots but left her clothes on. Even though she enjoyed sleeping in the nude, she didn't want to make Rey feel uncomfortable, like she did a few weeks ago when they had to share a room.

Getting into her sleeping bag, she folded her arms beneath her head and then she stared at the top of the tent where the three moons bright silver glow illuminated through the top, enveloping the inside of the tent with a dim glow. Then her father's picture came into her head. She felt extremely nervous about meeting him, still, she couldn't wait to see and hold him again.

After a few minutes, Rey came into the tent smelling like smoke.

"The fire is out." She said.

Then she sat down, and pulled off her boots and placed her lightsaber inside her satchel.

Jyn longingly watched her as she opened her sleeping bag and climbed into it.

She wanted to reach out and touch Rey, but she was scared she might alienate her with her unconventional move. Even though they only knew each other for a month, from the start, Jyn felt attracted to the innocent, sometimes naively childish Rey. Even though Rey was only a few years younger than her, Jyn was sure she was still untouched. That thought gave her a pleasant feeling inside. She wanted to get her mind off from tomorrow, and she wished that they can spend the night together, intimately. She longed to show her the wonderful things she had been taught by her formal partners.

Turning toward Rey, she watched the back of her head, and then slowly she reached out, but in the last second, she pulled her hand back. She wasn't sure, how would she react if she would reveal her true feelings to her.

Jyn was aware that her sexual desire toward the same sex was totally unacceptable by every law of the wretched galaxy. She hated the thought that she had to hide her true feelings. There were only a few she had met before, who secretly embraced the same way of life as hers. The sweet memories of those times always brought a smile to her face.

However, times had changed. Now she was on the mission to see her father, and she was glad that she met Rey.

From the get-go, they had gotten along very well, and that made Jyn happy and satisfied. Rey was not just a good friend, but also a protector. Her being a powerful Jedi, Jyn felt safe when she was around.

Reaching into her shirt, she grabbed hold of the Kyber crystal that her mother had given to her decades ago. Lightly, she squeezed the rock feeling its unusual warmth beneath her fingertips.

Then she turned her back at Rey, and while holding onto the crystal, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Rey's heart was beating rapidly as she lay on her side staring at the inside of the tent's deep brown walls. She had sensed Jyn's intentions, not just tonight, but for many nights now. She was aware of her strange attraction toward her; however, she tried to ignore it as much as she could.

She knew it was wrong to feel for the same sex, even though Rey was not completely against it, she had never approached another person for that purpose.

Growing up alone like an orphan, Rey was never a social person, let alone to have a relationship. She always had to take care of herself; therefore she never had the time to get to know someone. Although from time-to-time she craved for intimacy, still she hesitated when it came to having a relationship.

Many times in the past while she was relieving her natural needs, she always thought about how it would feel if someone else was doing this to her. It was just too strange to think that another person might want to touch her there. But while spending time with Jyn, Rey was constantly aware of her sexual thoughts and intentions. There were a few times when unintentionally Rey was able to read her mind. The disturbing thoughts that occupied Jyn's head made her feel at unease.

However, tonight the desireful feelings that emitted from Jyn were much stronger than usual. There was an overwhelming sensation of lust, fear, and uncertainty vibrating in the air.

Slowly turning around, Rey looked at Jyn's back and then she reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Jyn." She whispered. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes." Jyn replied and then she turned to face Rey.

In the dim light of the tent, Rey was able to see the emotional struggle on her pretty face. Struggling with her own emotions as well, Rey leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

First, Jyn was greatly surprised by this unexpected move. But then, she quickly regained her senses, and as she grabbed hold of Rey's face, she pushed her tongue inside her mouth.

As her tongue found Rey's and started to play with it, a great desire rushed through Jyn's whole body. The sweet taste of her kiss was still lingering on her tongue when Rey suddenly pulled away and in a low voice, she said.

"I'm...so... sorry." She mumbled. "I...don't know… what had gotten into me."

Quickly, Jyn placed her fingers on Rey's lips and in a hushed tone, she said.

"Shhh, be quiet now."

Then, she leaned closer to kiss Rey's enticing lips again. While Jyn's tongue explored her mouth, Rey lifted up her hand and gently caressed her neck.

The sweet and arousing kiss awakened something in Rey. Her body slowly started to respond to this intimate contact. This pleasurable sensation rushed through her like lightning strike splitting through the darkened sky. It felt good, and suddenly Rey yearned for more.

Pulling her head closer, Rey kept on with her kisses, while Jyn pulled down the zipper of her sleeping bag and shoved it down with her legs toward the tent's door.

Then without breaking the kiss, Jyn got on her knees and with trembling hands, she opened up Rey's sleeping bag and pulled it down all the way to her feet.

Then, her hands deftly explored Rey's body.

With an urgent desire, she pushed her hand beneath Rey's top and grabbed hold of one of her perfectly shaped breasts. As she carefully fondled with her breast, she gently pinched the erect nipple and rolled it between her forefinger and thumb, making Rey moan loudly into her mouth.

Then her hand deftly moved to the other breast, making Rey moan even louder every time she rolled the nipple between her skillful fingers.

As she broke the kiss, Jyn looked at Rey's flushed face and then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Do you like it?" Jyn asked gazing into her eyes.

"Yes." Rey softly panted, as she felt great anticipation starting to build up within her heated body.

Pulling Rey's top over her head, Jyn discarded it to the floor and then she leaned down and wrapped her lips around one of Rey's nipples and swirled her tongue around the sensitive bud.

Rey felt lost within her amazing touches. She had never experienced this type of intimacy before. The soft texture of her tongue caused an extremely pleasurable sensation that rushed through her like wildfire.

Then, Jyn's hand traveled lower smoothly gliding beneath her pants.

As she touched Rey's sex, a surprise expression appeared on her face. With an amused smile, she looked up and said.

"You're naked."

Blushing a little, with a meek smile Rey replied.

"I like to keep it clean down there."

With a mischievous grin, Jyn asked. "Do you mind if I take a look."

"Are you sure...that is what you want to do?" Rey asked with slight apprehension.

"Don't worry." Jyn assured her. "You'll like it."

Nodding her head in agreement, Rey watched as she pulled down her pants and then after throwing them aside, Jyn grabbed hold of her legs and gently pulled them apart.

As she looked at Rey's glistening and enticing sex, Jyn let out an excited sigh, and then she lay flat on her stomach and pulled herself closer to the juncture of her thighs.

Rey felt extremely strange by letting her do this to her. However, when her mouth came down on her sweet spot, immediately Rey's pulse quickened as she let out a soft, low pleasurable moan.

The extraordinary sensation rocked Rey's body to the core, causing her legs to shake and tremble.

"Ahhh….ahhhh." She moaned loudly as Jyn's tongue kept on giving her an amazing sensation.

Then she felt her fingers playing at her entrance and then slowly she slid one of her digits inside to reach Rey's perfect spot.

While she kept pressing down on the sensitive walls of her sex, Rey felt her orgasm was rapidly approaching. However, this time the road to pleasure was a hundred times better than before.

"Ohhh…" Rey whimpered as the first waves of her peak came crashing down on her. Then suddenly, an amazing orgasm took over her that felt like it lasted for an eternity.

"MAAAAAKEEEEER." She screamed as she grabbed hold of Jyn's hair, and then her hips arched up and buckled under the extreme pleasure she had just experienced.

Letting Rey go, Jyn looked up and with a smile she said.

"How was it?"

Feeling completely out of breath, Rey whimpered.

"Amazing."

As Jyn straightened up, she quickly removed her clothing, and then kneeling in front of Rey, with apprehension, she asked.

"Do you want to touch me?"

Pushing herself onto her elbows, Rey looked at Jyn's beautiful pale body and felt an urgent desire to touch her.

"Yes...sure." She stuttered, as she sat up and kneeled in front of Jyn.

Slowly, Rey reached out and touched one of her breasts. The texture of her skin felt soft and beautiful, as Rey gently kneaded Jyn's small, rounded breast. Then she pinched the light pink nipple between her fingers, making Jyn moan with pleasure.

Watching her elated face gave Rey pleasant satisfaction. She had never thought that one day she would be able to please someone this way.

Then using the Force, she lifted Jyn up and pulled her close.

A small, surprised laugh came out of Jyn, as she smoothly glided through the air toward Rey.

"Whoa." She exclaimed hovering in front of Rey.

Then Rey lifted her higher until Jyn's breasts were aligned with her head.

Placing her hands on either side of her hips, Rey leaned closer and sucked one of Jyn's hardened nipples into her mouth. This unordinary experience felt _pleasantly good,_ she thought while she kept Jyn aroused and satisfied.

"Ahhh… yes… like that." Jyn whimpered as she looked down watching Rey playing with her breast. After a few minutes of biting and licking her sensitive nipples, Rey lifted her higher, until Jyn sex was in front of her nose.

The dark brown curly hair felt extremely moist under Rey's tongue.

The intoxicating taste of her sex made Rey want to bury herself into her body. As she kept on with her touches, she felt Jyn's body shuttering, every time she came in contact with her swollen bud. Gently sucking it into her mouth, Rey swirled her tongue around it wanting to bring her to her peak.

"Oh.. yes." Jyn loudly moaned as the great pleasure started to build inside her body.

Sensing her thoughts, Rey placed two of her fingers inside her soft place and while her mouth kept on pleasuring Jyn, she moved her fingers in and out of her giving Jyn and amazing bliss.

"Oh...Maker...oh...YES!" Jyn screamed as the breathtaking orgasm took over her trembling body.

Holding onto her hips, Rey looked up to see her elated, flushed face looking down at her.

"Oh..my." Jyn breathlessly said. "You are truly amazing."

"Am I?" Rey asked coyly, as she wiped her mouth. Pulling her down, Rey pressed her lips onto hers, while Jyn embraced her.

After a few seconds, Jyn broke the kiss and as she gazed into Rey's eyes, she softly said.

"Thank you."

"No." Rey said with a sly grin. "Thank you." And then she kissed her again and pulled her down onto the top of the sleeping bag, continuing their amazing journey together.

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my short sexy story :D Thank you for your support! Reviews are welcome. And don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon Kindle.** **  
**

 ** ** **Also look me up on Pinterest, Facebook, Deviantart, Tumbrl or on Instagram/editsullivan or /editsullispice for some sexy illustrations.******

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


End file.
